Drying ovens are known in the technical field. Drying of the color samples before color measurement is a necessity in the paint industry. The reason is that accurate measurement of color cannot be carried out in a wet media and there is absolute necessity for establishing a convenient drying environment. This treatment, in water based systems, currently takes 10-30 minutes at 45-50° C. with conventional heaters depending on assortment of the sample and treatment thickness, where this causes the paint vessels in the production site to wait for laboratory measurement results of the sample coloring for long periods. The drying period in solvent based systems is much longer.
Conventional drying ovens are large scale and high power ovens with classical resistances. Drying with microwave or other rays is also utilized in many fields including food industry. The waves that arise from magnetron dipole in microwave applications according to the communication technique standards are always passed through a pre-wave guiding and directed to the object, and in the mean time various modes and harmonics of the signal are formed, the object exposed to a mixture of said mode and harmonics is dried but also heated.
In the present invention a wet film is placed right in front of the dipole, thus first wave is captured without formation of the mode and harmonics responsible for heating of the sample. Heating of the sample may lead to a color change and brightness loss. The present invention, before color measurement of the colored paint and grout is carried out via spectrophotometer, advantageously reduces the drying period from 10-30 minutes to the extent of a couple of minutes. This practice also provides considerable saving of time and energy in the solvent based systems when used together with infrared rays. Despite the fact that said sample dries very quickly, it is not heated, and as a consequence no considerable deviation in the color and brightness is observed. Hence, the samples received by the laboratory for color control become readable without deterioration in dry form within a shortened and standard period.
On the other hand the device of the present invention provides a standard drying procedure independent of human control where initiative of the laboratorian conducting such drying procedure becomes unnecessary due to the fact that the device dries the sample within a standard period without further investigating as to whether the sample is sufficiently dried.
Drying oven of the present invention also conducts the processes as regards quick drying without blanching the sample, drying with very low degree of energy and drying within a standard period. Apart from that, the device may find utilization in the fields such as disinfection/sterilization or food/chemistry. The drying oven according to the present invention carries out drying procedure more quickly and with less energy consumption as compared to the classical drying ovens without deteriorating the sample by way of any suitable combination of rays such as ultraviolet, infrared, microwave, and classical resistances or other thermal sources such as hot air/cold air.